A safe place
by wodolay
Summary: Run. He had to run. Away from him, away from her, away from all of them, from all of this. He had to get away. A werewolf!Au because there should be more Werewolf!Eren.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!**

**So I decided to celebrate the new year with a new story! Only that I'm about two weeks too late but oh well.**

**Pairing: Levi/Eren Jäger**

**Warning:** **Major character death, abuse and violence.** **This has a sad end (and my sad english because there is no Beta.)**

**A/N: This has only two chapters! Chapter two is halfway done so the next update wont take so long! And I do not (unfortunately) own Shingeki no kyojin!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Run._

He had to run. Away from him, away from her, away from all of them, from all of this. He had to get away.

But his lungs were burning, he was wheezing and his feet couldn't carry him anymore.

He was cold, barely feeling his fingers anymore and his head felt like it would split any moment.

He hasn't eaten in days, afraid to stop, afraid that _he_ might catch up, so he ignored the stabbing pain in his stomach, and ran and ran and ran.

Because he had to get away.

Somewhere where his father couldn't find him, because that monster was most certainly looking for him.  
Somewhere where Petra couldn't look at him, a never-ending sadness evident in her eyes as she looked at him.  
Somewhere where people didn't know him as the son of a famous merchant, being engaged with the most beautiful woman in the whole town, expecting him to smile. Always to fucking smile.  
A place where he was safe, where he could be himself.  
A place where he wouldn't burn if they found out that he...  
But before he could finish that gruesome thought, something caught his ankle, probably a root sticking out of the ground, dragging him to the ground, smearing mud on his already torn clothes. His ears were ringing and his vision started to blur, his body aching all over.

He had to get up and run. Run far, far away.

But he couldn't. He tried to get up, but each time he would fall back to the ground, the rain soaking his clothes, making him shiver more than he has the last few days, the mud dirtying him. He had no strength left, could barely keep his eyes open, his exhaustion was finally catching up with him.  
So the raven haired man lay on the ground, not moving a muscle, letting the rain wash over him, listening to the rustling sounds of the trees and bushes around him. The ringing in his ears lessened, leaving him in a peaceful silence.

_Just a moment of peace, just a few minutes to rest, then I will continue._

But minutes turned into an hour, and the light slumber turned into a deep sleep.  
And for the first time in years, the young man called Levi slept peacefully.

No nightmares haunting him, no father beating him awake.

It was indeed peaceful.

Big paws were touching his cold skin, a cold nose nestled in the crook oh his neck, then hair, sniffing him. And Golden eyes. Big, golden eyes shining in the dark. Strong hands picking him up, pressing him to a body way too hot, but the warmth felt good to his ice-cold body.

What a nice dream.

It were hours later when the young man finally woke up. His head still hurt and his stomach was empty, but he was warm, for the first time in days he wasn't scared of losing a limb from the biting cold. The man's mind was hazy, a thick fog clouding his thoughts, so he nestled back into his warm bed. Only then he remembered that he wasn't home, wasn't in his bed. He never had felt this comfortable in his home. Nor did his bed breathe.

Slowly, so he wouldn't wake whatever was behind him, he turned around.

He didn't scream, didn't jump away, he was too terrified for that.

'Werewolf,' it escaped his pale lips.

The creature perked its ears but rested them against its giant head not long after. His head was huge and Levi had no problem seeing the big, sharp teeth that were right next to where his head had been resting.

_This couldn't be! No! They only live in the Maria region so what was it doing here in Sina!?_, the tired man thought desperately.  
Fate was truly cruel to him.  
But he wouldn't let that happen, he had made it too far.  
Slowly, ever so slowly, he started to get out of the werewolf's grasp, which should have been impossible from what he had heard from the stories, and made an attempt to stand up. Of course it was still muddy and his body was still exhausted, barely keeping him up, which it soon proved as his legs gave out under his own weight and he crashed to the ground.  
With a bolt the horrid creature sprung up, wide awake, its golden glowing eyes immediately finding Levi's.  
It was futile outrunning a werewolf, that much he knew, but his body refused to die that easily. A sudden surge of energy had him up on his feet and running towards the opposite direction faster than he could comprehend. The ground was still wet and muddy but this newly found energy apparently also boosted his attention because not even once did he slip. He has never in his life been so grateful for being as small as he was, maneuvering through the trees easily and fast, while the huge creature had to find its way around the many trees.  
He didn't know how long he has been running, minutes, maybe hours, but he hasn't heard anything behind him ever since he started running. Maybe he was not being chased after all?  
Daring to stop for a short moment, he tried listening to the silence of the forest, trying to make out the sounds of huge paws hitting the ground, trying to make out the sound of growling. His racing heart hindered him from hearing anything besides his heartbeat and the blood rushing through his veins.  
Even if he was safe for now... he had to get out of here before that horrible creature found him again. He was sure that he would never possibly outrun it a second time, the first time being a miracle in itself. But as his cloudy mind registered that he was currently out of danger, he collapsed. His body had used the very last energy he had to save itself but over-exhausted itself. And now he had to pay the price.  
The last thing his fading mind could handle was asking himself why the werewolf, who looked like a giant wolf, hadn't killed him. Why he had woken up curled up next to the beast with not even a scratch on him. But that thought was lost as his eyes closed, turning his world black.

Again, for the second time, he had a peaceful dream. All he dreamed of were a pair of brilliant green eyes, looking at him like he was the most precious thing in the world.

It was almost three days later when he woke up.  
With a gasp he shot up, silver eyes looking around frantically. His drowsy mind didn't recognize his surroundings, which was not a good sign. What happened!?

He had been running from his abusive father and his fiancee when he slipped...a ...werewolf!  
A painful gasp escaped the black haired man as he tried to stand up, gripping his head. His head was killing him and he was so dizzy...  
He didn't even notice the door open and close and a young boy entering the little house.

"You are finally awake! Wait, don't get up!" an excited voice called. Before he knew what was happening, he got pressed back into the mattress, by two way too warm hands, with the boys face right above his.  
The pressure on his shoulders was strong and he couldn't help but shake. Too many times had he been held down...

"Get. off. me," he growled. The boy looked hurt but did as he was told.

"Okay...but please, don't get up now. You are running a fever. You should rest."

Green eyes looked at him worriedly, full of concern. Those eyes...so green...  
With a sigh he fell back onto the mattress, every will to fight disappeared. What else could he do, he knew that he could go nowhere like this, except to die.  
Closing his eyes, he rubbed his temples. His headache seemed to get worse but he noticed how the stabbing pain in his stomach was gone. Had the kid fed him while he was out? How? But Levi got pulled out of his thoughts as he felt a warm hand touching his cheek, prodding something cold against his lips. Without thinking he opened his mouth, finally taking in the cold liquid that was going down his throat. It was water.  
He had not known how thirsty he had been but he soon grabbed the metallic cup and drowned all of the refreshing drink.

"What's your name, Stranger?" The bright eyes had asked, he couldn't see much else in the dark room.

Levi did not know how to answer, he couldn't be cautious enough, his father would have reported him "missing" by now, his name would be known all over the kingdom and he would be sent back to him. But not if he managed to leave before that...

"Rivaille," he answered in an even voice.

That was close enough.

"Well Rivaille, my name's Eren! Nice to meet you!," the boy declared happily.

Eren, so the bright eyes was called Eren. Not bad.  
But Levi didn't tell him that. In fact, all he did was stare at the boy, something was off about him. But he couldn't exactly say what since it was so damn dark in this room.

"You should get back to sleep and rest some more, I'm sure you will feel better afterwards!" The kid was slowly starting to get on his nerves.  
But Levi wasn't going to tell him that, he had saved his life after all...just muttered a quiet "brat" before settling down back on the bed.  
So he let sleep overtake him, this time, he dreamed of nothing.

The next time Levi woke up, it was bright day, light rays were coming in through the window, illuminating his surroundings.  
It was disgusting.

This was a fucking shack. A fucking small one.  
Having the bed, a table with one chair and a bookshelf in it, and it was already cramped. And he could practically see the dust particles flying around in the light!  
"Disgusting!," he hissed.  
Yes, he felt much better. The fact that he hadn't noticed this mess before was proof of how sick he must have been. It seemed that the brat hasn't heard of cleaning, ever. Speaking of brat...he was nowhere to be seen...a startling thought crept into his mind.  
Maybe he went out to tell the guards that he had found the missing son of the merchant...no, he didn't even know his real name...but he could never be too cautious.  
He let out a shaky breath. He probably deemed him healthy enough to be left alone and went home, surely a kid his age wouldn't live in such a shitty place, especially not on his own.  
But he wasn't staying to find out. He felt much better so he could continue his way out of this hellhole. His clothes were nowhere to be seen, but there was a bale of clothes, neatly put onto the table. They were warm, and clean he hoped. But as he was dressed and about to leave he stopped. What if the boy really was living here alone? He hadn't seen anyone besides him. And he had saved his life and didn't even thank him yet. Before he could really think about what to do, a happy voice snatched him out of his thoughts.

"You are awake! Again! And you look much better now!," the boy said, smiling, showing off his white teeth. His sharp white teeth.

Levi did not know what to say. In the darkness he had not been able to take in anything of his savior besides his eyes and the voice. Now, in the bright daylight, he could see that the boy was taller than him, several inches, had tan skin and brown, ruffled hair and the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. Suddenly leaving felt a lot more difficult.  
Those eyes, shining so brightly, looking at him as if he was the most precious thing in the world.

Turning his head to the side, so he didn't have to see those eyes burning into him, he said "I was about to leave. Thanks for helping me, brat."

The boy's smile vanished and got replaced by a frown, a sad look taking over his eyes.

"B-but Rivaille...can't you stay a little bit more? You still need to rest and I was about to make dinner! You haven't eaten in two days!"

Levi was about to decline when his stomach decided to make the probably loudest growl he had ever heard. Eren started to grin again, why he was so happy about him staying, if only for dinner, he didn't know. But some part of Levi wanted to stay and find out...

It's been a month or two, he didn't know, and Levi was still at the small hut with Eren.  
He didn't know what it was about the boy, but the black haired man had found that he liked the company of the younger, even if he could be an annoying brat.  
After the dinner Eren had prepared for them, he had just been too full and relaxed to face the dark woods again, to risk to face that monster again. He also didn't know about the boy's parents' whereabouts, and felt bad leaving Eren alone in the woods while that thing was lurking around somewhere...  
Not to mention that he felt an odd feeling of peace and safety when he was with the boy.  
The stoic man had also noticed how affectionate Eren had become. This wasn't the first time that Eren was snuggling up to him, hugging him from the sides when he was reading one of Eren's books, or how he held his hand when they were in the woods to gather firewood, cuddling next to him when they shared the only bed in the small living space. Levi had not said a word, nor did he stop it. It felt nice, really nice if he was being honest with himself. But it was wrong, Eren was young, and lonely, he didn't know what else to do and it was just convenient that Levi had crossed his path. So one day Levi decided to fuck it, and ask him some questions.

"Eren," the pale man started, looking down at Eren's tan arm that was hooked around his own one.

"Hmm?" the boy said dreamily, he was falling asleep. He had obtained this habit in the short amount they had been here together. A sign that he felt absolutely comfortable with how things were between the two.  
"Eren, how old are you?"

Silence. Looking down Levi saw that Eren had a confused expression on his face. Cute.

"Fifteen...why do you ask?"

Releasing himself from Eren's grip he continued.

"Eren, where are your parents?"

The confused look changed to a sad one, and it took him all his power to keep his hands to himself, to not rub away those tears, to kiss the wet skin, to whisper sweet nothings just to make him forget.

"Hey, don't cry..." he didn't know how to deal with tears, having forbid himself to cry years ago.

"Th-they are dead..." Well, fuck.

"Oh."

He wanted to ask what had happened, how long it has been, how he had managed to survive on his own the whole time.  
A warm hand was sneaking it's way to Levi's, trying to sneak its warm fingers around the always cold ones. With a sigh Levi retreated his hand. Eren looked hurt and he couldn't stand it, after only a few months the boy had grown to him like no one ever had, so he avoided looking at his face. He knew exactly what he felt for the younger boy but he couldn't help but feel ashamed.

A young boy, a male nonetheless, who was obviously deprived of any human contact. This wasn't love on Eren's side, this was desperation. To do whatever he could to make him stay, anything to not be lonely again, and Levi knew that if he didn't stop this now, he would fall for it. But he wouldn't leave the kid, no, he was in too deep now.

"Eren," said boy just watched him with sad eyes, nothing like the enthusiastic Eren he knew "You don't have to do this. I know you are lonely and are afraid that I will leave, but I will stay if you want me to. We are friends after all."

It hurt but Levi would do this. He ran away because he had been forced to marry a woman he could not even pretend to want, but if it meant to never touch the only thing he ever desired besides his freedom, to keep Eren happy, that would be okay.  
But the boy didn't look happy at all. His face was a strange mixture of sadness and anger. The two emotions kept fighting one another until there was just pure anger.  
For a moment Levi swore that he saw a flash of gold in those eyes, reminding him of the night he almost died, but it was gone as fast as it had come, so he thought it as his imagination running wild.

"Why," the boy gritted out, trying his best not to lose control of his emotions " I thought you liked me."

A sigh left the older male. "I do, but-"

"Then why can't we have this?" The boy grabbed his arm, pulling himself closer to Levi. "I like you. I really like you, not because I'm lonely, not because I want to trick you into staying with me. I like you because you are the first one that treated me normally. You don't act around me. And I-...I love Rivaille." With every word he got closer to Levi, inching their faces together slowly, his voice getting quieter the closer they got until their foreheads were touching.

Looking into the big green eyes he had fallen for, he could see every emotion displayed  
Anger, sadness, confusion, hurt, love.  
Biting his lip Levi decided there was only one thing left.

"Levi."

"Huh?" A confused Eren was the cutest Eren.

"My name's Levi, not Rivaille."

A small smile spread across the brunettes' lips.

"Levi." He whispered as he slowly closed the distance between their lips.

For the first time in years, Levi smiled. Not the fake ones he'd show on public events, when he had to accompany his father and people stopped by to talk with the oh so honorable man.  
A real smile, and he was sure that he couldn't be any happier.

He had finally found it.

A safe place, somewhere where he could be himself, live free from fear, far away from them and not burning on a stake for kissing Eren, his beloved Eren.

He was almost thankful for that creature to have driven him to that point of exhaustion, chasing him to the place Eren had found him.

But a small, dark voice reminded him that there was something off about Eren. Something he couldn't put a finger on it yet.

He would find out only a few days later.

* * *

**Yeah...my writing has become quite rusty...**

**Anyways, I hope you still enjoyed it!**

**Reviews would be appreciated~**

**Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

Remember when I said the next chapter would be up soon but then it took me almost three weeks to update? Remember how I 've uploaded this chapter days ago on AO3 and just now managed to upload it here?  
Yeah, that sounds just like me. Anyway, here it is. The end. For anyone who follows my story "Fallen", school has kept me busy so I couldn't start a new chapter yet, but I will try to update as soon as I can. **Disclaimer**: I do NOT own SHingeki no kyojin. **Warning**: Finished at 3 am and no isn't my first language. You have been warned. Major Character Death.

* * *

Life couldn't get better.

That's what Levi thought at least. Ever since he and Eren had confessed their feelings, they spent their whole days together. Not that they didn't before, but a lot more touching was involved now, not that Eren didn't cling to him before, but now it also happened every now and then that Levi would initiate a kiss or hug the younger boy.

Had someone told the raven-haired man a few months before that he would live happily in a small hut with another man, kissing and loving him, he would have right out laughed at them. Laughed so people saw it as him taunting the idea of two men in a relationship, the idea of him leaving his home. But here he was, sitting in front of a campfire, holding his, dare he say, boyfriend in his arms, pressing the younger to his chest.

Months, maybe three or four, have passed ever since Levi's father had left for a business trip, since he ran away with nothing but the things he wore, which in hindsight, wasn't such a good idea. But now he was here, and he just couldn't bring himself to regret anything.

He had encountered bad weather, sickness, hunger and even a werewolf, but he would do it all over again if it meant that he could be free, away from his abusive father, and most important, to be with Eren.

It was obvious that Eren had been living on his own for quite some time. The small hut they lived in had been broken down when Eren first came here, and he rebuilt it as much as he could, but as to why he came to the woods to live a such lonely life, he didn't tell. But he wouldn't ask. If the green-eyed boy wanted to tell him, he would eventually. He also knew how to sew clothes, something Levi was glad for, he didn't really want to wear fur in summer. But more importantly, on some days the older would wake up alone, only to have Eren arrive a short time later, dragging parts of a dear or some other kind of animal behind him, providing them with food. Now that's something that was odd. Why didn't he just wait for Levi to get up, or wake him, when he went out to hunt? Sure, the shorter man had never really hunted before but he was a fast learner, and he would have to at some point. He couldn't rely on Eren for everything. But what bothered him the most was that Eren was alone out there, he could get hurt by an animal, or even worse, cross paths with the werewolf. Levi hasn't seen it ever since that fateful night nor has Eren ever seen it at all, but there was still this worry. Worry and fear.

Worried that something might happen to Eren, that Levi wouldn't find out in time, unable to find him in the woods.

Scared that the thing he feared the most might appear when he was alone, even if he never wanted Eren to be there should that ever happen, which he prayed would never be.

So here he was, sneaking through the woods, barely seeing two feet in front of him.

The stoic man had decided to pretend sleeping, since he was pretty sure that Eren would leave again, which he did.

What he didn't expect was for him to disappear so quick that he had lost him before he even managed to put on his clothes and follow him out of the house. All he could do was listen to the eery silence of the night and follow the soft crunching of sticks and leaves on the ground. The stars were covered by thick clouds in this night, making it impossible to see anything in the dark, but that only spurred him on to find Eren. Whatever Eren was trying to hunt, he wouldn't let him do it. It was just too dangerous.

_I should have just stopped him when he got ready, I'm such a moron_, the man lamented. Worry was eating him away. What if he slips and breaks something? What if he gets attacked? What if the werewolf finds him before I do?

His steps sped up the more thoughts shot through his head. He had to find Eren, and that soon!

Before he knew it, the worried man was running through the woods, calling for his lover.

"Eren!", he yelled.

"Eren, answer me!"

"Eren!"

Not even once did he receive an answer, only a silence that kept speeding up his heart.

"For fuck's sake, Ere-", suddenly he lost his footing and tumbled down a small hill, sticks and stones tearing open his clothes, scratching him and drawing blood. With an Oomph he landed in a clearing, surrounded by fallen leaves.

"Oh fuck..."

His body hurt, but not too much, nothing was broken, thankfully. The scratches stung but he could bear that. He had to get up and find Eren.

But there was a sound. Something was here with him. Silver eyes stared at the unknown in the dark, trying to make out anything to go by.

In this exact moment the clouds decided to move and give away some of the stars lights. The first thing he could see were eyes, big, golden eyes. They held a very familiar passion in them, and they were fixated on him, watching his every move. Then followed big, sharp teeth, fur and the form of a wolf. A big-ass wolf.

_You gotta be kidding me._

Not even thinking about it, he ran in the opposite direction. He had to get away, had to find Eren and drag him out of this goddamn forest. Eren wasn't safe, he wasn't safe, he had to get him out of here.

_Run, run, run._

He had to get away from that thing, had to get to Eren, to get him to safety.

_Run, run, run._

Either he ran fast or he hadn't gotten that far in the first place, because after only a short time he had reached their home, which meant that the werewolf had been close to them.

Which means that Eren might have run into him.

Running into the house he had only one thought.

_Oh god, please, please be home. Be safe, be safe, be safe._

But he wasn't there.

Levi never felt so much like crying. Not ever, not when he got beat unconscious by his own father, not when he had to act as the perfect fiance for Petra, nor when he watched people getting burnt on the stake.

Taking a deep breath, he stilled his movements. Listening to any sounds, anything, but there was nothing.

Only light footsteps, walking hastily over to him.

Letting out a shaky breath, he turned around, running towards the boy, pulling him into a hug.

Relived sobs were shaking his body, the boy's name leaving his lips over and over again, kissing his face, his lips, his chin, his lips, his eyelids, his lips, his forehead, his lips, his lips, his lips.

"Fuck Eren, you got me so fucking worried.", he let out between quiet sobs.

"Levi, I-", the young boy started but got interrupted by a harsh pull on his arm, dragging him behind Levi.

"Eren, we need to leave. Now.", the older said and continues to drag the boy behind him, he had to get him out, get him away, get him somewhere safe.

"Levi! Please don't! We're safe! I ha-" Again, he got interrupted.

"Eren! I saw it again! The werewolf! It was close to our home, and it might have followed me he-", as he turned around to look his lover in his eyes, he froze.

His heart skipped a beat, his breath leaving his lungs, and he couldn't move.

His beautiful, beautiful green eyes were a vivid gold. Almost glowing in the darkness of the night, illuminated by the little light the stars provided.

This...this couldn't be.

Or could it?

_Big paws were touching his cold skin, a cold nose nestled in the crook oh his neck, then hair, sniffing him. And Golden eyes. Big, golden eyes shining in the dark. Strong hands picking him up, pressing him to a body way too hot, but the warmth felt good._

Memories of him waking up, sweating in the embrace of his lover, scared that he might have caught a fever. But it never was a fever.

Memories of Eren hugging him, clinging to him in a way that made it hard to leave the embrace. Strong arms curling around him, holding him in place.

Hot hands running over his always so cold body, warming him, leaving a hot feeling all over him. Lips pressed onto his neck, his collarbone, his stomach, his legs, his whole being, Eren taking deep breaths, as if trying to inhale the essence of Levi.

He didn't notice the tears running down his face until Eren tried to brush them off with his thumb, causing the smaller to flinch. Suddenly the touch felt too hot on his cold skin.

"Levi, please, don't."

But it was too late. He was running. Running away from the only place he ever had called home.

Ignoring the desperate calls of the younger boy.

Ignoring the sobs coming from the boy, or were it his own?

Ignoring the burning in his lungs, ignoring the pain in his legs, ignoring the first rays of sunlight as they hit his tired eyes.

Never has he felt so tired before, not at home after dozens of sleepless nights, not in the night he met...Eren.

And never has he cared less of what would happen next to him.

Slowly coming to a halt, he slid down to his knees, curling into himself.

Violent sobs were shaking his small frame.

Oh had he never met him, had he just left like he intended in the first place, had he just stayed in their bed, being oblivious to Eren's secret.

The man let out everything. All the years of pain he had endured were nothing compared to this. Finding out that the love of your life was a monster, lying to you.

But is he really a monster? A small voice asked.

Not being able to think anymore he shut out everything around him, falling into a restless sleep.

Oblivious to the grief-stricken howl sounding through the night.

* * *

It has been days. Three to be exact. Levi hadn't moved at all. He still sat on the spot he had first broken down.

He was cold, he was tired, and hungry. All he managed to do was drink some rainwater he had gathered.

His head hurt. He had been thinking about Eren all day. The first day he just sat on the ground, like a lifeless doll, his mind numb.

On the second day, he got angry. How dare Eren keep such a secret from him. Had he been planning to keep this from him forever?

And today, he was regretting. He regretted walking away, without giving Eren a chance to explain himself. Regretted for being so scared.

Eren had never done any harm.

He had saved him, had cared for him, had loved him.

But Levi only saw the golden eyes and sharp teeth in that moment.

Then he remembered the fear of losing Eren, the panic after he couldn't find him. And to his surprise this fear had been bigger than his fear of the werewolf...or Eren.

Even now the thought of Eren being hurt haunted him.

And he had hurt Eren, he was sure.

He hurt the only person who had ever cared for him. Who made him feel safe. Is this why he didn't listen? Because the only person he trusted and felt safe at was a monster? But Eren wasn't a monster. His father was one, the people who burnt and killed other people for being different were monsters, even he was more of a monster.

His heart was beating frantically, what had he done?

He ran away from the only thing that made him happy.

Gathering his last strength, he ran towards the small hut.

Ran towards Eren.

Ran towards his safe place.

* * *

Sitting outside his small home, the young boy looked up to the sky.

He should have expected this. He should have told him earlier, should have told him when he was calm, not panicked.

Maybe he should have just waited until his eyes turned to their normal eyecolor, but his love had looked so stressed, so afraid, and Eren knew it was because he was worried about him. So he had shown himself, shown his true self, and lost the only thing in his life that mattered.

He had contemplated following him but Eren knew he had screwed up, broken his trust in him, and who would want to be with a monster like him, anyway?

That's why he had lived here on his own, expelled from the humans for being a monster, and from the other werewolves for being only half a werewolf.

He belonged nowhere, had no one to go to, nowhere to call his home but this small hut.

But not even that was true now.

With Levi he had created a new home, he had loved that man, had since the moment he saw the man lying on the ground, dying.

Even now, with his heart broken, he still loved him.

But that was just his life, right? Living a lonely life.

The boy just sat there, not even noticing the pained howls escaping him, singing a lament towards the covered moon.

Three days had passed and he still was sitting in front of the hut.

He just couldn't stand to see the space he had called home.

His heart ached, but he couldn't help thinking of short, black hair and silver eyes staring into him.

A small, pained smile graced his lips as he thought of his beloved.

Cold Silver got closer and closer, it was when the eyes where on his level that he registered the person kneeling in front of him, holding his face between long, ever so cold, fingers.

"Tell me about you, Eren. Tell me why I should stay.", the voice he loved so much whispered.

His face looked tired, his voice was rough, and he looked exhausted, but Eren was sure he didn't look any better.

Putting his hands over the cold fingers he nodded.

"Okay."

* * *

The boy had proven to be in full control of his other self and Levi had learned to trust him again.

They had talked all night and the following day, then they had eaten and rested.

It took some time but they went back to their old routine, except that Levi would accompany Eren everytime he went out to hunt. Werewolf or not, Levi was not leaving Eren alone in the woods ever again. Especially after he had found out that he got expelled by the other werewolves, and if they found him they might try to attack him. No fucking way would he let that happen.

Since the revelation of Eren's secret, the boy had not held back in his need of physical attention. Sometimes he resembled more of a puppy than a half-werewolf.

Not that Levi complained.

He secretly enjoyed all the touches, all the hugs and kisses he received from the boy. Even more so the heated touches and embraces at night, the feel of naked skin on naked skin, ragged breathing, small moans and quiet whimpers reaching his ears.

To put it in a few words, they were finally happy again.

So when he woke up one morning, and gave Eren his usual morning kiss to wake him, only to have Eren tense and snap his eyes open, sniffing the air, he knew something was wrong.  
If he had only known how wrong.

The forest was silent, no birds were chipping, no animals were rustling in the bushes and no wind was blowing. The air felt so heavy it could have suffocated him.

For a moment he had thought that a werewolf had found them, found Eren. But it was something different. Something familiar.

Then there was a knock on the door.

A murderous werewolf wouldn't knock.

He didn't answer it. This feeling that was creeping up his back felt too familiar, paralyzed him. The shorter man snapped out of it when he heard Eren growl, all remains of humanity gone. His usually cute face was baring his sharp teeth, very pointy teeth, and still letting out all these inhuman growls. His golden eyes never left the door.

With a start he fell out of the bed, when he heard the voice calling out for him, for Levi. Panic-stricken Eren looked at Levi, about to help him up and forgot about the threat on the other side of the door.

With a slow twist, the doorknob turned and the soft click of the unlocking of a door could be heard.

What Levi saw made his blood freeze.

He had found him.

He was free, he was safe, far away.

How did he find him?

Terrified, he looked into his father's eyes. But his father's eyes didn't rest on Levi, but on the boy next to him.

The very naked boy who held his very naked son in his arms.

The man's eyes widened.

Levi didn't know how he had not noticed earlier but suddenly his father raised a gun, and fired.

For a moment Levi did not know what to think. Did his father miss, why had he a gun, why didn't he feel any pain?

The next thing he knew was that he heard a scream, then a whining, resembling the one of a dying dog. His eyes widened as realization hit him and he turned around to face Eren.

His beloved Eren was lying on the ground, shot down like a rabid dog, the bullet had hit him between his ribs, blood was oozing out of the wound and gathering in his mouth, running down his chin.

He had to do something! Anything that would stop the pain, and oh god _Eren Eren Eren!_

He didn't know he had been crying and calling his name until his father pulled at his hair, dragging him outside, throwing him on the ground.

Kicking him, stepping on him, hitting him with the gun, spitting on him, everything he had done at home but he didn't care because all he could focus on was Eren.  
Eren lying in his own blood, Eren watching with a glazed look, Eren not making any sounds except small whimpers of pain.  
His own vision began to blur but what happened to him didn't matter.  
He needed Eren to be safe.  
He tried his best to crawl over to his love, but his father had sent him a hard kick to the ribs, breaking some of them, which made him roll over and scream in agony, just so his father could stomp on the already broken ribs again.

"You piece of shit!" A blow to the broken rips, breaking even more.

"First you run off, making me look like an idiot," a kick to the face, dislocating his jaw. "and then I find you with this piece of filth!" More kicks to the head.

"I should have known! I should have known from the beginning, I should have let you burn on the stake where you belong," Levi couldn't breathe, his lung was pierced, that was for sure. With every word his father yelled he teared up more. Not because his words mattered to him, but because Eren, Eren had to hear all of this. Had to watch through the torture his father put him through. "But than everybody would have known what a failure of son I have! I should have just killed you myself! I. . . !"

Stomp, stomp, stomp.

So this was it. His father would kill him. But Levi didn't care, all he wanted was for Eren to escape...

Suddenly there was the sound of ripping, flesh ripping and a loud growl. Levi remembered it. He had asked Eren to transform in front of him, to prove that he could control himself. He had been scared shitless. But this time he wasn't scared. Because he knew now, that wasn't a monster. The real monster was currently dragged away by an angry wolf, letting out screams of agony.

In the daylight he could see it all clearly, if not a bit blurred. A giant wolf, tearing at his fathers body. There were screams but he couldn't hear them.  
It was just Eren and him.

And then it was quiet.

The birds started chirping again, the wind was refreshing on his burning skin.  
There was a thump and Eren lay on the ground, eyes closed, breathing heavily.  
Quiet whimpers escaped the werewolf and it broke his heart. How could he just lay here, getting beat up by his father, while Eren was in pain?  
It took all his energy and hurt like nothing he had ever experienced before, but hehad to do this, he would never forgive himself if he didn't.

Finally, he was able to touch Eren's surprisingly soft fur, leaning against his head, he let his head roll back  
"Eren..."

No answer, but Levi knew he had heard him.  
"I love you, Eren."  
The head he was resting against nuzzled against him, slowly sliding down, and the soft beating of Eren's heart stopped.  
"And I know you love me, too."  
Despite all this, a small smile graced his lips as he closed his eyes, letting sleep take over him forever.  
They were free. No one to control them, no one to judge over them.

And in the end they would be together forever. 

* * *

It's okay if you hate me, I hate me, too.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
